The present disclosure relates to communicating an e-mail from a sender to a plurality of recipients.
Group mailing lists make it easy to reach multiple persons by just adding the group name into the recipient address filed. The mail body content is then sent to the list of recipients corresponding to the group name. While this is a fast way of reaching a group of people with the same message, it is always the exact same message that is sent to each of the recipients.